muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bein' Green
Quotation The last sentence of the quotation from Street Gang begins: "Jon Stone's failure to Raposo for claiming full credit" Is the missing word missing in the original source, or is that a transcription error? Powers 14:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :It was a transcription error, and I fixed it. --Minor muppetz 15:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Quality article This article was recently nominated for Quality status, but denied for lack of votes. The comments (initiated by myself) point out that this article is a great collection of facts for a list, but it's lacking in its depth. I think quite a bit can be said about the song's social commentary on skin color. One quote I recall hearing was from someone who was on set (possibly for Cher) when Ray Charles and Kermit sang the song, recalling that after the cameras stopped rolling, there wasn't a dry eye in the studio. I can't remember what that's from, but it's in my brain recently, so it's out there for one of us to find. In the past 15 years, the song has also served as a catalyst for the "green" environmental movement. The most recent example being the Ford commercials, but also going as far back as 1990 for an Earth Day PSA. So, I'm just jotting this down until I can get to it or if someone else wanted to work on it. —Scott (talk) 05:08, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :One place the Ray Charles anecdote is mentioned is in Bernie Brillstein's autobiography; I don't own the book, but I searched it (using the keyword "Kermit") through Amazon.com. -- Mary Catherine (talk) 12:37, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, that's it -- thank you! Bernie talks about it on page 146. I'll work it into the article with a direct quote somehow. I just added an additional bit about the racial message from the VH1 documentary. I'd like to break the racial and environmental stuff out into their own headers, or possibly one header. But I'm not sure how to do that right now. —Scott (talk) 01:35, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Ray and Kermit on SS Where does the unknown date for the Kermit and Ray Charles duet on Sesame Street come from? Is that being confused for their performance on Cher (series), or did they also do one on SS that I'm forgetting/don't know about? —Scott (talk) 15:37, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :I have never heard of such a duet on Sesame Street, outside of this article. The book Sesame Street Unpaved mentions that the song has been sung by Kermit, Lena Horne, and Ray Charles on the show, but doesn't really make it clear on whetehr any of them sang it together, and I have a feeling that the writer was referring to Ray Charles' performance in Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (which I wouldn't qualify as an appearance on the show). We might need to put a citations needed tag on it. --Minor muppetz 03:10, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::I just tracked down the edit in the history. I'm guessing that Brad confused it with the Cher performance. If there's no source for it, we can just take it out. —Scott (talk) 04:18, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm... trying to think back 16-months, I recall that when I added a bunch of information to this page way back then I had mined information from some post on Muppet Central that was someone else trying to list all the performances of the song they knew of (I don't feel like looking for the post now). A Muppet Central post is not that reliable to begin with, and no other sources have since come forth, or been found, to corroborate this claim - I would say we take it out - that Muppet Central list probably had the Cher performance mixed up or something to that nature. And if the two really performed the song on Sesame together, then we can re-add it once we have some better record or proof of the event. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:44, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks Brad. I'm gonna take it out. If it comes up again, this discussion will be here. —Scott (talk) 16:05, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Recordings Why are there two sections for recordings by Jim? I don't see the reasoning. Some of the titles in the second list came out before other ones in the first list. To me, every release after the original single and album in 1970 is a re-release. What does everybody else think? -- Ken (talk) 04:34, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure because I didn't make the list, but it seems to me that the first section are considered to be recorded specifically for that show/album. Was it never re-recorded/re-filmed after 1970? Then the second part looks like the recording wasn't made for the album so it was a "Re-release" of a previous performance, sort of like the singles are usually re-packaging of a song that's already on an LP. So it makes sense to indicate which are "new" performances and which aren't to me. -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ah -- read down to "Henson's Performances" on this page and you'll see the discussion when they got split up. -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, then I'm going to leave the first album and single release on the first list, since they were the original releases in 1970, and came out at the same time. All subsequent SS LP's and 45's are the same recording, except for the disco album, and they're noted as such. -- Ken (talk) 04:13, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Here Come the Muppets Why are there 4 separate entries for the version performed in Here Come the Muppets? — Scott (talk) 05:48, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :I think this page lists everybody who has performed the song, and those four sang the song togetehr in Here Come the Muppets. After all, the various duets between Kermit and others are listed twice. --Minor muppetz 05:53, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::It just seems clunky. Perhaps we should only do that for celebrity versions... — Scott (talk) 06:30, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Questions 1. Is "Bein' Green" used in The Muppet Show Book? The text on that page is ambiguous. 2. Who performed "Bein' Green" at Evening at Pops: 2001? Was it Kermit? Another Muppet? The whole Sesame Street cast? 3. Was "Bein' Green" performed or played on The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson or merely discussed? 4. Does anyone know when the Apple Computer commercials aired? 5. I'm assuming that the appearance of "Bein' Green" on Frank Sinatra's greatest hits album was a rerelease of his original recording. Am I right? 6. What does the "1970s version" listed under Video Releases mean? Is this the Lena Horne duet, the Ray Charles duet, or another Kermit solo? 7. Which versions of "Bein' Green" correspond to the recordings listed under Rereleases? This is for both the Sesame Street and Muppet Show albums. 8. Was the version performed on Angel rerecorded for the album or was this the broadcast version? 9. Is it safe to assume that Lars Amble performed "Bein' Green" on Svenska Sesam skivan? 10. What does everyone think of compiling a list of references to the catchphrase "It's not easy being green"? -- Peter (talk) 20:08, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :Here are some answers: :1. Yes, it's included in The Muppet Show Book. The illustrations are inspired by the version from Episode 219: Peter Sellers. :6. The 1970s version mentioend is a remake of the song featuring just Kermit the Frog, and no other characters. :7. The rereleases concern both Sesame Street and The Muppet Show versions. :10. I think a list of references would be great. :I can't answer the others. --Minor muppetz 01:02, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::I don't understand your answer to #7, so I'm not sure if my original question was clear. So, here it goes again. For Muppet Show album releases, did they always use the version from the Peter Ustinov episode or the Peter Sellers episode? Or was there a separate recording used exclusively on albums, and, if so, did they use that version on every album? The same goes for Sesame Street. Was the version on all the albums the same, or did they use different versions on different albums? -- Peter (talk) 03:46, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :::On The Muppet Show, the same audio recording from episode 112 was used when Kermit sang the song again in episode 119, and I am 99 percent sure that the same recording was used on all albums. The recording on all Sesame Street albums is different from either version that was performed on Sesame Street, and as far as I'm aware they are all the same audio recording (I haven't actually heard The Sesame Street Book & Record, but I think it's safe to assume that the version of this song as heard in Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration and Songs from the Street is the same recording used in the first album). --Minor muppetz 23:39, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::2. An audience sing-along with the cast. ::::4. 2000 http://www.macobserver.com/article/2000/08/01.3.shtml ::::6. This is the version with just Kermit and the countryside backdrop. ::::8. Same studio recording, mixed differently for the episode. ::::10. I think it's a great idea. — Scott (talk) 01:34, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Date The song box says the song was written in 1970, but the text says that it was first performed on Sesame Street in 1969. Which is it? -- Peter (talk) 21:04, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :The Sesame Street Unpaved special features the original version, with an airdate included on-screen. I can't remember what the date was, but I remember it being lsited as sometime between Feburary and May 1970, so it's part of the first season, but the 1970 half. --Minor muppetz 00:23, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::The registered copyright in all the albums is 1970. Whoever added the 1969 date must have been thinking of season one and assumed 1969. — Scott (talk) 00:53, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Henson's Performances Shouldn't we differentiate between Henson's actual performances, and compilations where old recordings are used? There seems no sense in mentioning the Sesame album, the Muppet 25th or last year's Best of the Muppets as seperate "performances" by Jim, when they're all just the same track over and over again. -- TomH 17:09, 25 February 2006 (UTC) :Sure, go for it! -- Scott, Scarecroe 17:13, 25 February 2006 (UTC) ::I beleive that the version of the song hearfd on the first Sesame Street album was a rerecorded version. In the original broadcast version, Kermit sounded really gloomy, while in the record version, he sounded a bit more cheerful. --Minor muppetz 13:16, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :::Does anyone know which original performances these album appearances are rereleases of? -- Peter (talk) 21:05, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Tony Bennett Didn't Kermit sing this song with Tony Bennet on The Playground album? I haven't heard that recording, so I don't know for sure, but I thought I've read that they sang it together. Also, somebody listed Kermit singing it with Ray Charles on Sesame Street. Is this true, or just a mistake? I've never seen any Sesame Street segments with the two singing it togetehr, nor have I read anything about them singing it togetehr on Sesame Street. --Minor muppetz 02:31, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Tony sings the song with some commentary by Kermit which seagues into their "Firefly" duet. -- Scott Scarecroe 02:48, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Muppet Mention Muppet Mention If someone in a commercial says "It's so easy being Green" would this be considered a mention?Rnazar 01:43, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Original lyrics on postcard (???) In Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music, I seem to remember the lyrics originally written and sent on a postcard. It was written on the fly and sent by Raposo or Henson, or somebody else. I have not been able to relocate this special to verify what is at best a fuzzy recollection. Anyone here have this special and can shed some light on what this was about? Cheers! - Dave Splurge 17:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC)